


Throw a Curve

by K_AudreyLeto



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, doctor agent dreamboat danvers, doctoragentattorneyatlaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_AudreyLeto/pseuds/K_AudreyLeto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex wins tickets to a baseball game and was supposed to take Kara. When Kara had to cancel she asked Lucy knowing that she was a fan of baseball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw a Curve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gnomeslice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomeslice/gifts).



> This was a kiss cam prompt from my friend who asked for this as a birthday gift. She was also trying to help me break my writer's block.
> 
> Also I haven't watched the show (yet) so I apologize if it's terrible.

  1. _Lit._ To pitch a curveball to someone in baseball.
  2. _Fig._ To confuse someone by doing something tricky or unexpected. 



* * *

 

When Alex put her name into the DEO’s raffle for tickets to the women’s pro league game between the National City Sirens and their rivals the Metropolis Monarchs she had every intention of taking Kara to see the game if she had won. She had absolutely no intention of going to the game with anyone else.

And she certainly had no idea she would be standing in the aisle of the grandstand section carrying a box with two hot dogs, two beers, and several National City Sirens souvenirs; while Lucy Lane spoke to the usher to help find their seats.

She rolled her eyes.

How did she end up here?

How did she find herself on a _date_ with Lucy Lane?

Nope… not a date; she reminded herself.

As for Lucy, she never in a million years thought that she’d get to go on a date with Alex Danvers; never mind being asked on said date by the woman.

Maybe Alex was just being nice because Kara had to cancel, and she knew Lucy liked baseball (although _how_ she would’ve known that was a mystery)

In any case, she didn’t care.

She was on a _date_ with the first girl she’d had a real crush on in a very long time. She had always dated both men and woman although in recent years it had been more men than woman; one man specifically.

But this feeling; she hadn’t felt _like this_ for any girl she dated in a very long time.

And of course she found herself falling for the one girl in her life that was pretty much updateable.

Alex was married to her work.

And maybe she had overdone it with the souvenirs but she really hated the Monarchs and pretty much everything about Metropolis. National City was her home now and the Sirens were now her favorite team; plus Alex looked adorable carrying all of her things for her.

She shook her mind of all of these thoughts and found her way to the usher.

            “Okay thanks,” she said to the woman who had pointed out their seats and then turned her attention back to her date. “This way Alex,” she continued; which snapped Alex out of her own thoughts.

Alex followed her to where their seats were carrying their food, drinks, and all of the stuff Lucy bought before the game started as she dragged Alex around to all the vendors.

Once settled into their seats; having passed all the souvenirs back to their rightful owner, Alex took a long swig from her beer. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Lucy put a brand new sirens ball cap on her head. She smiled in spite of herself at how cute she looked.

            “How lucky am I that Kara was _busy_ tonight,” Lucy said the word with air quotes and Alex rolled her eyes. “I mean… thank you so much for inviting me Alex, I love baseball.”

            “Clearly,” she said dryly as she turned to look at Lucy’s excited smile. Holding back a smile of her own she continued, “So tell me… why all the Sirens stuff? I mean being from Metropolis and all I thought you’d-”

            “You thought wrong,” Lucy cut her off and Alex found herself smiling. “I hope they crush the Monarchs,” she finished with a slight growl to her tone and Alex chuckled softly.

            “Well okay.”

/

It was about halfway through the 5th inning and Alex was doing her best not to check her watch, or her phone but she was incredibly antsy and her legs were bouncing.

            “Would you please relax,” Lucy spoke up and got Alex’s attention. “I mean I know you’re not meant to be here with me today but really…” she took a brief pause as she turned to look at Alex. “Do you ever do anything fun?”

Alex rolled her eyes at the ridiculous question, “of course I do.”

            “Really… like when?” Lucy waited several beats without anything from Alex by way of an answer. “That’s what I thought.”

Again she was met with another eye roll from Alex, “at least try to have fun,” she suggested while placing her hand on Alex’s knee to stop the bouncing. Alex sucked in a breath at the sudden contact and then slowly exhaled through her nose.

            “Fine!” She all but shouted. “You’re right,” she continued in a much quieter tone. “I’ll try.” She finished and was surprised by the smile that spread across Lucy’s face.

 _Nope, not a date_ \- she reminded herself.

/

            “YEAH! GO! GO! RUN!” Lucy was on her feet and shouting at the field. One of the teams' best hitters had hit the ball hard with the bases loaded. “Yeah crush ‘em!” She shouted once more before she took her seat. By the time the ball had been thrown back into the infield; all three runners had scored, the batter was standing on second, and Alex was giggling at Lucy’s antics.

            “What?” Lucy looked over at the woman who was obviously laughing at her. She readjusted her cap which had shifted in her excitement and waited for Alex to respond. When she didn’t; Lucy asked again, “What? You don’t get passionate about anything?”

            “Yeah I-”

            “Let me rephrase,” she cut Alex off before she could say much. “Do you get passionate about anything other than work and protecting Kara?” Alex lowered her head and she felt her cheeks blush slightly.

            “Actually, there are several things I am passionate about,” the hushed tone of her voice had Lucy sucking in a breath. A breath she hoped Alex didn’t catch. She quickly spoke again.

            “Such as…” Lucy pushed; a smirk playing across her lips.

            “Ice cream,” she said and Lucy couldn’t fight the smile that spread across her lips. “I am obsessed with any show on the ID channel,” Lucy snorted because _of course_ she did. “And… I love nothing more than spending several hours, when and if I get that much time, letting myself get immersed in a good book.”

There was no way in hell Alex was going to tell her that she also very much enjoyed Lucy’s company and how passionate she was about this sport.

As for Lucy, she forced herself to stop staring at Alex and refocus on the game in which the Sirens were now winning.

In the back of her mind; she was trying to come up with ways to ask Alex out for an ice cream date.

/

It was in between the top and the bottom of the 7th inning.

At least Alex thought it was.

Baseball wasn’t really her thing.

She was trying to keep her mind off of work, and Kara, and… the way her stomach did that weird flip when Lucy smiled at her earlier.

It was cool that it was a woman’s professional baseball game but otherwise she couldn’t get into the damn thing. So she literally didn’t even notice that it was time for the kiss cam until Lucy was nudging her in the side with her elbow.

            “Alex it’s time for the kiss cam.”

Well that got her attention.

She looked up at the big screen and saw that the camera was scanning the crowd and stopping on people that they assumed were couples. She thought it was really awkward that people were put into this weird position of having to kiss someone on the spot; like what if they weren’t even with that person…

As if on cue, she saw Lucy’s face appear on the screen along with the stranger sitting on Lucy’s other side. Her attention was immediately taken away from the screen as she looked over at the girl and the stranger sitting beside her.

Lucy was frozen.

She didn’t know what to do; she didn’t want to kiss this man who she didn’t even know. Also he was creepy with that stupid smirk on his face.

Nope.

She didn’t think before she moved which was probably a good thing because if she had thought about it at all; she wouldn’t have done it… wouldn’t have tipped her hand to Alex.

But she didn’t think… she acted.

The camera followed her as she turned away from the all too eager strange man and to her companion sitting on her other side.

She noted a look of complete surprise on Alex’s face before she grasped the front of her tee shirt and pulled her closer.

When their lips met; Lucy made a noise in the back of her throat that was a cross between a sigh and a moan before she relaxed into the kiss.

As for Alex she was in complete shock but when she heard the noise Lucy made she arched her eyebrow and then found herself kissing her back.

In the back of her mind, Alex registered that the crowd was cheering wildly and she knew it was because the kiss cam was still on them… but all she cared about was the incredibly beautiful woman that was kissing her.

Like really kissing her.

Lucy was surprised. Not only by her own actions but by the fact that the very chaste kiss was suddenly turning a bit more heated. And even more surprising is that it was Alex who was deepening it. She tilted her head slightly when she felt Alex’s tongue pressing gently and she opened her mouth to receive it.

The hand that had been tangled up in the front of Alex’s tee shirt was now sliding around her neck to meet the other one.

The crowd got even more excited when the rejected and disgruntled man got up from his seat and left; not that Alex and Lucy had even noticed.

In fact, they hadn’t noticed that the kiss cam was over and the bottom of the inning had started until the announcer started to introduce the first batter.

It was Lucy who pulled away first.

She opened her eyes in time to see Alex’s eyes flutter open. It took her a moment of staring at the woman before she released the hold she had on her. She licked her lips, adjusted her cap which had slipped off slightly, and tried to figure out what to say next.

Luckily for her it was Alex who spoke, “So…”

So what if she wasn’t very eloquent after getting kissed by the prettiest girl in National City.

            “So…” Lucy wasn’t very eloquent either and that fact alone brought a smile to Alex’s face. Alex smiling caused Lucy to smile.

And then they found themselves staring at each other again.

This time it was Lucy who broke the silence, “T-Thanks, for um… for rescuing me,” she motioned to the now empty seat beside her.

Alex ran her hand through her hair and attempted to be blasé, “Yea-Yeah n-no problem… anytime,” this time she rolled her eyes at her own awkwardness; and Lucy shot her another smile- that had her stomach doing flips again- before she turned her attention back to the game.

For her part; Alex slumped into her seat a little and looked back at the game. However, her attention was even further from the game than it had been earlier.

Now it was on Lucy, her friend, her co-worker...

Her crush… apparently.

As her lips still tingled, her stomach was still tight, and her mind was racing she knew one thing for sure.

She wasn’t going to try her luck at winning the tickets again in the next week’s raffle.

Instead; she was going to buy two tickets to the next Sirens game.

And she was going to have figure out how in the hell she would ask Lucy to be her date.

Maybe Kara would help.

For Lucy, she watched the game with rapt attention but all she could think about was Alex and how soft her lips were… and how in the hell she was going to get to feel them again.

She was also giddy, smiling, knowing her actions had changed thing between Alex and herself; hopefully for the better.

And she smiled in spite of her worries because her favorite player on the Sirens wasn’t the only one batting a thousand in this game.

/

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Carter Grant's Great Plan, Or How Kisscam's Are Great Ways to Bring Lesbians Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685024) by [thequeernessofsupers (CharlemagneGryffis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlemagneGryffis/pseuds/thequeernessofsupers)




End file.
